Xion's Ohana Adventures of Pajama Sam 3: You Are What You Eat From Your Head to Your Feet
''Xion's Ohana Adventures of Pajama Sam 3: You Are What You Eat From Your Head to Your Feet ''is an upcoming Xion's Ohana Adventures movie created by Ren the God of Humor and tigerman531. Plot Trivia *Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte and Ono will guest star in this. Scenes Prologue *Pajama Sam: Not so fast, evil-doer!!! *to a cookie* It's jail for you, you tasty villain!!! *eats the cookie* *Xion: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *smiles and drools a bit from seeing the cookies* *Xion: *wipes Baby Lily's mouth with a rag* *Baby Lily: Sowwie, Cousin Xion. *Xion: *smiles* That's okay. I know how you feel. *Pajama Sam: *takes out another cookie from the box* You and your chocolate chip gang are through!!! *eats it* *Tammy: *backs away slowly* *Xion: *whispers to Tammy* Just stay by me. I have the medicine just in case. *Tammy: Thanks, big sister... *Xion: *pets Tammy* *Kion: I had no idea Tammy had allergies. *DJ: Me either at first. But now i do. *Pajama Sam: Boy.... eating cookies is hard work... *Midna: Not surprised. You eat a few boxes full of them! *Snowflake: That can't be healthy... *Xion: Too many sweets are never good for you. *Baby Lily: I know. Aunt Aqua towd me that. * In Trouble! *Hot Dog: So! You hate chocolate, "healthy girl"?!? *Tammy: *squirms to break free* Let me go!!! I can't eat the stuff!!! *Hot Dog: Too bad!!! Have one anyway!!! *forces a chocolate chip cookie in Tammy's mouth and forces her to swallow it* *Tammy: *screams in disgust* *Xion: HEY!!! *Hot Dog: Take the little healthy girl to jail!!! *(Chocolate bars drag Tammy away) *Xion: Let her go!!! *punches the chocolate bars* *DJ: Are you guys outta your minds?! My sister's allergic to chocolate!!! *Hot Dog: *grabs DJ* So you're healthy AND prejudice to us fats and sweets?!?!? You'll pay for this!!! *DJ: Hey!! Put me down!!! *(A popsicle grabs Snowflake) *Snowflake: Hey!!! This isn't fair!!! We didn't do anything wrong!!! *Popsicle: You did when you decided to eat healthy food!!! *Xion: Let us go now! You don't want to pick a fight with us! Jail *Chocolate Bar: You can just wait here in jail until your trial next month, healthy kids!!! *slams the door and locks the cell* *Tammy: *scratches herself* But this isn't fair!!! We didn't do anything wrong!!! *Scamper: Perfect. And we didn't even get our one phone call. *Pajama Sam: "Next month"?!? But it's almost time for dinner!! *Chocolate Bar: *puts the key on a hook on the wall* Tell it to the fudge!! *Scootaloo: Well, this is just great! Barely just here and we're already in trouble! *Kion: Listen here!!! As leader of the Lion Guard, I demand you let us out of here right now!!! *Chocolate Bar: Oh, be quiet, kid! *Fuli: *snarls* Don't you dare mock us!!! We're stronger than we look!!! *Midna: You don't even have any idea who you're messing with!! *Chocolate Bar: *sarcastically* I'm terrified! Now if you'll excuse me. I've got to get back to the party! *leaves* *Bunga: Hey! Come back here and fight!! *Snowflake: I still can't believe we got beaten by a bunch of junk food back there... *Tammy: *scratches herself* I would've been able to stop them if it wasn't for those chocolate fiends!!! *Xion: *takes out Tammy's allergy medicine in a syringe* Hang on, Tam. *Tammy: *scratching herself* Hurry!!! I can't take this much more!!! *(Xion injects the medicine in Tammy with the syringe) *Tammy: OW!!! I hate that part... *Xion: Give it a while to kick in now *Tammy: *still scratches herself* *Xion: Stop scratching. You'll make it worse. *Tammy: I'm sorry, but i can't stand it! *Baby Lily: I can scwatch you if you want. *DJ: No, Lily. It'll only make it worse. If she scratches herself so much when she has her allergy problems, she'll get sick. *Baby Lily: I wanna hewp hew though. *Xion: But it's like having chicken pox. If you scratch yourself a lot, you'll get a rash. *Baby Lily: ...!!! *backs away a bit* *DJ: *smiles* Hey, it's okay. You know she'd never make you sick. *Baby Lily: I know that. I don't wanna make youw sistew sick though. *DJ: I know that. *(After a while, Tammy stops scratching herself) *Xion: Okay, Tam. *Tammy: *collapses on the floor* What a relief... *Apple Bloom: When we get outta here, i say we ask your dad to eat those food folk, Xion! *Xion: Sounds like a plan. *Pajama Sam: We can't stay in here a whole month! We've gotta get outta here! *Baby Lily: *hugs Xion in a worried way* Awe we bad guys...? *Xion: *picks her up* Of course not, Lily. *Baby Lily: But we did someting bad... *Xion: No, we didn't. These people don't understand the idea of "Freedom of Speech". *????: I think it's more than that. *(To their surprise, Pajama Sam, Xion and the others see a female stalk of broccoli with a straw hat in their cell too) *Ono: ...! Great. More talking food. *Sweetie Belle: Who are you? The Condiment Tree *(Pajama Sam, Sprinkles, Xion and her friends and family approach a unique looking tree) *Pajama Sam: Boy, this is great! Look at all these different sauces! *Sprinkles: Yes. It's a Condiment Tree. *Xion: *smiles* Daddy would love to see this! *Baby Lily: *stares at the different sauces* I wondew what each one is... *Xion: *smiles* Well, see this one? *points to the ketchup* That is ketchup. *Baby Lily: "Ketchup"? *Xion: *smiles and nods* Ketchup is good on everything. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Wow! *Lea: *smirks* Really? "Everything"? Even eggs? *Xion: ...Well, maybe not everything. But ketchup is still really good. *(The wheel on the Condiment Tree turns a bit) *Tammy: *smiles and licks her lips* Mmmmmmmm. Mustard!! *Baby Lily: "Mustard"? *Tammy: *smiles* I love mustard on my hot dogs and sandwiches. *Baby Lily: Oooh! *(The wheel on the Condiment Tree turns a bit) *DJ: ...!!! Ewwwwwwwww!!!! Horseradish!!! *Baby Lily: ...? What's horsewadish? *DJ: This sauce is too strong and bitter. I'd know. I've tried it... *Baby Lily: Yucky!! *DJ: So I wouldn't recommend this one for you, Lily. *Baby Lily: Okay. Tank you. *Midna: That's not to say some people like it though. *Baby Lily: ...! Weally? *Midna: Yep. *(The wheel on the Condiment Tree turns a bit) *Baby Lily: ....? "Vin-e-jaw"? *Snowflake: Vinegar. *Baby Lily: What kinda sauce is that? *Xion: It's not really a sauce. *Lea: Yeah. It tastes bad on its own, but it's good on things like salads. *Baby Lily: Weally? *Lea: I'm no Remy, but that's what I hear. *Baby Lily: Oh, okay. *(The wheel on the Condiment Tree turns a bit) *Midna: *smiles* Mmmm!!! Hot sauce!!! *Baby Lily: Hot sauce? *Kion: Judging by the name, it must be pretty hot to consume. *DJ: Humans use it for spicy foods. *Lea: *smiles, and crosses his arms* There's nothing that's too hot or spicy for me. *Batty: There's always a first for everything. *Lea: Bring it on, Mr. Poor Reception!!! *Baby Lily: Uh oh. *Ono: Uhhhh, let's save that for later, guys. *Midna: Quick word of advice, kiddo. This one isn't a sauce you're ready for. *Baby Lily: Too hot? *Midna: Yep. Too hot. *(The wheel on the Condiment Tree turns a bit) *DJ: *smiles* Barbeque Sauce!! *Xion: *smiles* *Baby Lily: Huh? *Tammy: Remember the BBQ party last 4th of July? *Baby Lily: ...! OH! *smiles* Yeah! *giggles* That was fun! *DJ: *smiles* We used barbeque sauce on our meat that afternoon. *Baby Lily: *smiles* *Pajama Sam: I put this on my peas. Mom thinks I'm nuts, but it's good. *Snowflake: ...Peas with BBQ sauce? *Fuli: I'm with you, Snowflake. I agree with Sam's mom. That's nuts. *Baby Lily: I don't wike veggies... *Xion: Lily. Remember. Veggies may taste funny, but they're good for you. *Baby Lily: I know, Cousin Xion. *(The wheel on the Condiment Tree turns a bit) *Midna: This one is mayonnaise. *Baby Lily: Mayonnawise? *Lea: This kinda sauce is a little too fattening. It's made from egg yolks. *Baby Lily: It is? *Ono: .... Hey. Didn't that egg back there say he liked his french fries with mayonnaise? *Patch: Yeah. You're right. *Snowflake: *smiles* Looks like we found some for him. *DJ: Perfect! *Xion: *takes the jar of mayonnaise* *Baby Lily: *giggles* Pierre Le Pain *(Pajama Sam, Xion and her friends see a loaf of bread inside the prize box) *DJ: Check it out. Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Xion's Ohana Adventures